I want my bubble yum bubble gum
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: This is a story about an unusual addition for Sam. It’s a silly story. plezz RR


-1The day was hot, and both brother's were irritable over the intense heat that made the inside of the car an oven. Sam had rolled up his sleeves and pushed his bangs off his wet forehead. Sam turned to Dean.

"Why can't we travel at night? It's too hot now, and I'm thirsty."

"There's a sign, says there is a gas station just ahead. You aren't the only one that's hot. Though the girls already know that about me, huh?" He smirked at his younger brother.

Sam just gave him a frown, and turned and leaned his head towards the open window, letting the hot air hit his face. It didn't help at all.

Dean pulled into the station, and cut the motor in front of one of the pumps. "Sam put twenty in the tank, Sam. I'll get us something to drink"

Sam opened the door and pulled his long body out of the car. He stood and stretched, and saw the outdoor ice chest. Ice! Cold! Wet, cooling…just the thing. Dean came out, holding two bottles of pop, and past one through the window before he got in. It was icy cold, and Sam ran it along his forehead and cheeks before he took a long drink. Enjoying the feel of the cold soothing his dry throat.

Dean started to turn the ignition key when Sam opened the door. Seeing the look from Dean, Sam pointed. "I'm going to get some of that ice, and a cooler." Dean smiled and nodded, as he began to drink his own drink down.

Few minutes later, Sam joined him, with a small cooler, with a cord handle. It was one of the cheap coolers. He opened the back door and put the cooler on the floor. "I got some more drinks, and a couple of sandwiches for later." He opened the cooler and took a handful of ice. He went and sat down into the front seat. Holding the ice in one hand, he rubbed it on his face, arms, neck. 'Ah, that feels so good.'

Dean turned and reached back and took a handful of it from the cooler. He had some in both hands. He ran the ice over all the skin that was uncovered by the light blue tank top he was wearing.Little drops of water traveling slowly down his tan skin. He felt better, and wished for air conditioning. They didn't notice the two young women who had walked up the gas station and was watching the boys. They were whispering to each other as the car drove away.

Sam finished his drink, and put the bottle in a trash bag on the floor. Then he opened the bag in his lap. He looked at the chips, the yogart bars, and the gum. He had never seen this kind of gum before. Bubble Yum Bubble gum, Hershey chocolate flavor. Seeing it in the store he had wanted to try it. Opening the pack he took out a piece, opened it and popped it in his mouth. 'Hey this taste just like the candy. I like this.'

Dean drove along, and watched dry landscape. It looked like it hadn't rain in the area in years. The ground was cracked, and the grass and leaves all colorless, and dead. Why couldn't they have to stop some demonic being somewhere that was cooler? He glanced at his little brother was chewing happily on something.

"What are you eating?"

"Not eating, chewing gum. Want some?"

"Don't really like gum."

"You will this."

Sam passed his older brother a piece and watched Dean. Dean smiled as he liked it. 'This isn't bad, for a gum. Now if they had one that tasted like bear, or cheeseburgers.' He chewed slowly, and turned up the music.

Dean opened the motel door, and stepped inside as he switched on the light. Sam bumped into him, with his bag. Dean walked over and put his bag down on the closest bed to the door. He went and turned on the air conditioner to high. Sam sat down on his bed and opened his laptop.

"What you doing?"

Sam looked up, blowing a bubble. "I'm researching something."

"What?"

'Bubble Yum Bubble Gum."

Dean gave him a concerned look. "Maybe you should lie down and drink some more water, cool off. Heat got to ya."

"I'm fine, just curious."

Dean picked up the phone book off the night stand. He opened it to fast foods. "I'm going to order some food. Hamburger's okay?"

"Pizza and ribs."

Dean gave him a look. "Both?"

"Yeap," said Sam as he popped another bubble. He opened more gum to his other piece in his mouth. He lay back, chewing. 'I really like this gum. I'm going to email then and tell them that. I'm not sharing anymore with Dean either, he doesn't deserve something this good. All mine.'

Next morning as Dean came out of the shower, and began to get ready he glanced at his sibling. Seeing the sad look on his face, he walked over. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"I'm out of gum."

Dean smiled, relieved it was something simple. "There's a machine outside that has gum in it."

"NO, I want my favorite." Sam walked towards the door. "Let's go get some."

"Sam, we have something to do." Dean hurried getting his boots on.

"No, not before I get my gum."

Dean didn't know what to think. What was wrong with Sam?

Sammy?"

Sam turned and held out his hand. Shifting from one foot to another."Give me the keys if you don't want to. I am going to get some."

"No way, lil bro. I drive." Dean followed Sam out, and thought maybe he should call Bobby. What if Sam was possessed.

As they settled into the car, Sam began to bounce his leg in impatience. "Now, Dean."

"Hold your diaper Sam. What if I decided I wanted oh say Russian beer?"

Sam turned to Dean. "We'll fly and get you some, after I get my gum. This is important."

Two hours later, Dean sat back in his seat, and listened to Sam. If he don't quit, I may have to shoot him, thought Dean.

"Dean! That's the forth store we went to, and they don't have it. What is wrong with them? That's the best gum!"

"Not to everyone. Calm down!"

Sam stuck his tongue out and gave Dean a raspberry."Go back to that store I bought the pack! I want it Dean."

"No, I am not driving in that heat again for a pack of gum."

"Dean…" He tried giving his brother those puppy dog eyes. Dean hardened his heart against it. "Please?" Dean hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it, Sammy. What is wrong with you?"

Sam sat back, crossed his arms over his chest, and stuck his lower lip out. "I want that gum."

Dean pulled out his cellphone, and called Bobby. He didn't know what to do. As it rang, he felt a hand on his sleeve. "Ask him if he has any of that gum." Dean could feel steam coming out of his ears. Just as Sam burst into tears.

I will update soon plezz tell me what you think


End file.
